Epoch Ensnare
by bumblebee84
Summary: An unlikely friendship is created between Alien and Human. His species has returned for a second harvest, far more prepared this time around. Our two young hero's are trapped in a battle they cannot prevent. Who's side are they on?
1. Prologue

There was a grunting sound and the cranking of heavy machinery as a young terrestrial male pushed and pulled at the ship engine's circuits and wires. He was testing the stability of the setup, his usual run through. Making sure everything was operational, just as his mentor taught him; the daily drill. For now this was all he was really useful for until his mentor was back from his harvesting with the day-shift. They always took one engineer with them in case of emergency and immediate need of repair to the organism-collection aircraft, or any other uses of transportation or weaponry. No more than 4 to 5 when out on each hunt. The youngster was still unsure why they needed subjects anyway. Weren't they only here for the mineral Au?

He quickly finished up the job and stepped back to scan over his work. Good. Everything looked correct and in order. Now that everything was taken care of he could go back for sustenance- SCRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE~

An alarm went off in the young male's head. That was the call to run. Get to the emergency escape aircrafts. His body kicked into overdrive, filling with hormones made for speeding the system and placing the organism releasing it in a 'fight or flight' mode.

Without a moment to spare he was already trending on all fours, bouncing from one wall to the other. He found the hatch and turned it quickly, opening and revealing a long tunnel of blue light leading up. The male went to climb in when there was a sudden blast of heat and sound. The engine roared to life and the ship took to the air. Fumes flowed forth as the flames burnt through the gas supply. The male hissed. Why where they turning the engines on? Didn't they realize someone was down here?

He gasped, his repertory system filling up with burning gases that stung at his insides. The little male got a grip on the wall with his talon-like feet and sprung himself up into the tunnel, turning back quickly to shut the hatch. His strength began to return as he breathed in the fresh air. Moments later he was running again, climbing up the tunnel of light.

Screams and cries for help could be heard echoing throughout the walls and caverns that were built through this place. He cringed at every shrill yelp and bottled screech. The young male found the next hatch and grasped his clawed hands around it. He heaved a heavy breath, his muscles straining to get it open. Metal scraped against metal in a blood curtailing wine then it jammed and hooked in place.

"Damn!" he cursed inwardly as he threw his body back and jammed his shoulder into the wheel. There was a deep booming sound that shook the machinery's frame, and the hatch slid open. The male poked his head through. His mouth gapped in horror at the scene before him. Everything was falling apart.

His eyes quickly scanned the large space, but his field of view could not reach ever corner of the enormous room. Debris and shrapnel fell from the ceiling, clattering on the ground. Huge peaces broke through the floor and crushed any living thing below it. He watched as others of his kind raced to the exit at the top right corner, blue light shinning brightly through.

The adolescent averted his attention from anything else and leapt forward, seeking out his destination. He dodged from side to side, jumping over machinery and large shards of metal that had already fallen. He tried to reframe from looking down at the dead below him, at all the bodies that had since been mangled and killed.

The ceiling was beginning to cave in, collapsing over them. Something was very wrong about this. Something wasn't right.

There was another loud boom of sound and light, sending shockwaves all around him. The young male cried out as he was shoved to the side by a much bigger adult. He moaned and shrunk back, hiding away under the metal as others bounded over him. He snarled and jumped up, breaking through the group and landing on his feet. His attempt to join the hoard once again failed as he was hit by something sharp and heavy and tumbled back down to the ground.

He tried desperately to get back up, but his foot was caught and his body was pined. The youngster cried desperately for help but no one stopped, no one heard. He scraped and clawed at the ground, trying so hard to pull away and break free, but nothing helped. His chest filled up with air and he let out a terrified roar, trying to catch someone's attention. Instead all he received was a devastating blow to the head and a sudden sensation of cold and darkness.

Everything went silent, abruptly stopping his struggles. The adolescent could feel his insides churn as gravity reversed, pulling everything back down, but giving him a feeling of lift. He tried to scream, but his voice would not work, his vocals were caught in his throat.

Heat flushed back to his body and everything began to burn. His flesh tingled with this intensely high temperature and he shut his eyes quickly in an attempt to protect the delicate membranes.

The young male's circulatory organ lurched as his body slammed into the ground; everything thing around him started to cave, metal crushing and bending in impossible ways. The air was knocked out of him and his body was pined at all sides. He gasped, but it was impossible to find the essential elements that he needed to survive. The young terrestrial's throat closed up and his frame quivered from all the pressure and strain. Pain coursed through him as an icy feeling sank into his veins. His head fell back as his mind and will vanished. His chest fell as his body shut down, systems failing.

The life slowly drained from him as frost crested his frame. A blue beacon blinked once, twice, three times, then stopped and went out. Everything was frozen, placed under a protective state, for if anything where to happen, any living thing stuck in this chamber would be able to rise again.

The system locked and shutdown.


	2. Exposure

_100 years later_

"Damn it…"

"What is it?"

"I hit some hard rock."

"Then go around it-"

"I've been trying to go around it for the past hour!"

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because I didn't think it was going to be such a huge goddamn rock!"

Several of the working men gathered around the sight. Rays from the bright desert sun bounced of the surface of something smooth and silvery stuck under the sand and stone.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do with it?" the man asked leaning on his shovel.

"Get some heavier equipment… Boys! Bring in the diggers!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey… I… I think I got 'er open!"

"What?"

The sounds of machinery and heavy metal slowed down to a light buzz. A few of the construction crew moved in to take a peek. There was a large break in the metallic material. A crevice big enough for a man to crawl into had split down the middle.

"What do you think it is?"

"Ruins?"

"What are you talking about, dumbass?"

"Hey I was just tryin' ta-"

"Both of you shut up! I think I hear something…"

All three men leaned in, some others poking their heads over their shoulders to take a closer look as well.

"I don't see a damn thing-"

"Sh-sh-shhhh!"

"What's that smell?"

"What are you…?"

"..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Light broke through into a dingy, dark cavern of rushed metal and broken, aged machinery. Wisps of smog and mist rose to the surface. Fresh air penetrated the interior of what was left of the ship that had blown up and crashed down into the earth over a century ago. A light blinked on.

Frost began to melt away, heated up by the sun. A pair of eyes opened in the appending darkness. Life streamed back into the body of the young male terrestrial that had been trapped down in there for way past his natural length of life. He had not aged; his body had been frozen in time and space.

He blinked, once, twice. His eyes adjusted and focused, searching the murky darkness. Warmth rushed into his body. His chest lifted, filling up with natural components needed for his survival. The young male gasped, feeling full of energy once again.

Hormones kicked in and his mind set back into survival mode. The male darted his eyes forward and took off in a powerful leap, racing back up to the surface. He clawed and pushed his way through the old metal and rubble, quickly making his way up. His mind began to race, his internal systems kicking into overdrive. All he was focused on was to escape, to get away… with the others… the others…

He had not taken in account the sent of death and old rotten flesh. But that did not stop him, did not change his motive. He had to get out…

A rumbling growl escaped from his throat as he lunged himself forward, up and out into the light. He landed, tumbling onto the ground. The hot sand and dust burnt into his skin, making him hiss in discontent.

Frightening screams of horror could be heard all around him. The male's eyes widened and he quickly got back up, flipping around. Humans surrounded him at all sides, cowering in fear. He snapped his head to the right as he heard one coming at him, screaming and yelling as it approached. The young male bared his teeth and screamed back, letting out a terrifying roar, one that could be mistaken for a full grown lion.

The human shrunk back, his face contorted with disgust and disbelief. The young male roared again, standing up on two feet this time, showing off his true height. After the humans had moved back enough he threw himself at an opening, breaking out of the circle and taking off at full speed across the desert terrain. He sprinted across the sand, moving each muscle and tenant in precise coordination, each claw and talon pounding at the earth giving him extreme traction and increased agility. The male never took one moment to think, nor to stop and look around… to see how the world has changed around him.

As the sun set and stars began to shine the chill of the night finally beckoned him to find a safe place to rest. He dragged himself to the nearest cliff face and slumped against some rocks for cover. The adolescent panted hard, his chest burning and body aching from his run. He wasn't sure how long he'd been at it, but honestly he didn't really care. His eyes wandered across the prairie that stretched out over the horizon. The grasses swayed and danced in the soft breeze. He marveled in the way the moonlight changed the usual yellow/brown pigments to a light blue.

Not much had changed…

But where was everyone? Surely… they must have escaped… right?

That wouldn't quite explain all the death he had sensed before… all the bodies he had seen… It wasn't the silliest idea to think he was all alone now… that he was the only one left from the indecent… possibly… the last one his kind…?

Overwhelming loneliness struck the young soul at his center. He curled in on himself, bringing his arms close to his chest. He pulled his inner hands close to the circulatory organ that beat fiercely inside his frame. It was the only comfort he had now…

… to know that at lest _he_ was still alive…

Or… was that really a comfort at all…?


End file.
